Chop Suey
by Sylver Secret
Summary: Wake up, grab a brush and put a little make up...


I can't believe that I'm making Heero evil in this one. I can't believe that I'm using Relena as an actual character. -_- What's my problem? 

Chop Suey 

Relena stood in the bathroom mirror, and frowned at her reflection. She sighed and allowed a single tear escape the abyss of her wide blue eyes and shatter on the sink below like shards of glass falling from the sky and shattering on the sidewalk. She briskly wiped the tear away, and reached for the dark pink brush that lay on the edge of the sink. Relena pulled it through her tangled hair, wincing at the pressure that she applied to her own scalp. She styled her hair to fall into her face more than usual. It surrounded her face, running down to her shoulders like a honey blonde waterfall around a stone. 

Relena reached into the drawer in front of her. She dropped the brush into it, and pulled out a pink zipper case. She shut the door with her leg, and set it on the counter. Her long, thin fingers trembled as she pulled the zipper across the bag. It sounded like a body bag- the one that would be zipped over her dead body if she didn't speak up. Relena pulled a small bottle out of the bag, and glanced back up at her reflection. She frowned at her once immaculately beautiful face. The face with wide blue eyes, and creamy white skin pulled tautly over a pointed nose, and faded into naturally pink lips. The face that was framed by the honey blonde hair that spilled onto her creamy-white shoulders. 

The face that was now marred by purplish bruises, and snakelike scars that wriggled up the side of her creamy skin. Her naturally pink lips were spit open, and droplets of rose red blood seeped out of the swollen wounds. One of Relena's wide blue eyes was encircled by a black blue shine the shape of a fist.  It puffed out.  She sighed, unscrewing the little bottle. Relena poured the creamy liquid onto a cotton pad, and applied it to her disfigured face. The bruises were soon hidden by the strongest foundation that she possessed. Rose blush highlighted her cheeks, and took the attention away from her swollen face. Matching eyeshade, along with brown eyebrow pencil and mascara helped to mask her black eye. Relena pulled a pair of silver, wire-framed sunglasses out of the bathroom drawer, and put them onto her face. Her guise was complete.

_WAKE UP!_

_Grab a brush, and put a lil make up!_

_Hide the scars and fade away the shake up_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Go ahead create another fable._

Relena headed for work, grabbing the keys off the kitchen table. She drove herself places now; Pagan had retired. She hopped into the blue lexus truck, and sped out of the driveway. Disappearing before Heero could wake up. 

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Grab a brush, and put a lil make up!_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Hide the scars, and fade away the shake up!_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Why'd you leave the key upon the table?_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

Relena parked her car, and stepped out carefully. She didn't want to strip in her new shoes. The one's that Heero had left wrapped in bright paper at the foot of her bed while she slept. They were nice, just like all the things that she received after one of Heero's drunken temper tantrums.  Relena eased into her desk, and drowned herself in her work. She swam in boxes of paper work that weighed more than she did, until her secretary, Janice, informed her of the time.

"Miss Relena, it almost midnight! Do you plan to go home?"

'Not really,' Relena thought bitterly, but smiled sweetly. She told Janice that she'd be leaving in a few minutes, just don't lock the door. Janice had nodded, and bid her farewell. 

Relena was finally alone. 

Relena could finally allow the tears that boiled within her as the day passed, to surge out of her make-up caked blue eyes. They did, they burned as they squeezed onto her face. 

"Why can't he just kill me?" She whispered, " Why don't _I _just kill me."

She tried to tell herself that she did nothing wrong, that Heero was in the wrong. She was good at persuading others, but her skills did nothing on herself. To her, Heero was perfection. He was an angel. The beautiful angel that she had fallen in love with.

_I don't think you trust_

_In _

_My_

_Self-righteous suicide_

_I_

_Cry_

_When angels deserve to **DIE!!**_

****

Heero was the angel that had once brought her love. He was the angel that was going to bring her death. He was the angel that deserved to die. It made tears come to her eyes; her angel deserved to die. 

_WAKE UP_

_Grab a brush and put a lil make up!_

_Hide the scars and fade away the shake up_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Go ahead, create another fable!'_

_Grab a brush and put a lil make up!_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Hide the scars and fade away the shake up_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_YOU WANTED TO!_

_Go ahead, create another fable!_

Relena smeared away the tears, and cut her bleary eyed gaze to the silver letter opener on her desk. It lay silently, atop of a stack of letters that she had been opening and responding to earlier. She ran her damp fingers over the frosty silkiness of the blade. Maybe she should do it. So many others did. It would put an end of her misery, and her angel didn't have to die. Relena jerked her hand away from the letter opener as if she had been burned. She sucked on the top of her middle finger. She couldn't trust herself. She'd do something wrong. Miss the vein, or not cut through, not die and be left with major tissue damage.

_I don't think you trust_

_In_

_My_

_Self-righteous suicide_

_I cry_

_When _

_Angels deserve to die…_

_In my_

_Self-righteous suicide_

_I cry_

_When angels deserve to die…_

Relena looked up, allowing salty bitter tears to cascade down her cheeks. Her make up was running. Mascara stained her face; foundation ran up and down her cheeks she looked a mess. She sweezed her eyes shut, and whispered.

"Father, what have I done to deserve your rejection?"

She reached out for the sleek blade, and had it in her grasp. She brought the letter opener to her arm rubbing the cool, flat end against the warm skin. She grimaced as the blade drug across the tender skin of her wrist. Rose red blood seeped out of the wound, and snaked down her arm, dripping to the floor. She dragged the blade across the other wrist. 

"Father? Why do you hate me?" She pleaded desperately with God. Relena placed her spirit into His hands, and allowed Him to do with her as He willed.

_FATHER_

_FATHER_

_FATHER_

_FATHER_

_FATHER_

_Father into Your hands I commend my spirit_

_Father into Your hands…_

_Why have You forsaken me?_

_In Your eyes forsaken me?_

_In Your thoughts forsaken me?_

_In Your heart forsaken me?_

Relena was sobbing. The pain was excruciating, the blood surged from her veins, spilling all over the floor, on her clothes on her desk. It was everywhere. With a trembling hand she wrote on a blood stained paper with a blood stained pen: I'm sorry.

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die…_

The world had just only began to fade away…

Hey, Relena luvrs…(is not one of you) sorry. If you like this, let me know. I might continue this, because honestly, I'm not sure if she died or not. LOL, but if you want her to stay alive…review, and I might continue. Oh yeah, the song used is not mine. It's Chop Suey, by SOAD AWESOME SONG, GO DLOAD IT! J

~ Sylver Secret


End file.
